


Surprise

by AugustStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Eileen Leahy, Eileen is BACK, F/M, and so is little brother and I am still so fucking happy, so have some kickass woman saving the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: She comes in, saves their asses from monsters they didn't do proper research on because of course she does.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> still floating somewhere in the high clouds
> 
> I have some personal reasons to be so happy about Eileen's return to the show, won't talk about them here, but yeah, so happy happy happy.

She was late to the party and it had already turned from covert operation to mayhem by the time she pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. The boys had only gotten into town a single day before her, but even with that little head time they had been able to cause maximum chaos. She parked the car she had stolen next to the Impala that was parked behind a shed and she made a last minute rushed weapons check before she took off towards the warehouse.

You didn't need sound to know that things had gone batshit.

Sometimes a gut feeling was all you needed.

And Eileen's gut feeling told her to hurry right then.

The fact that not a single of those things came for her right away told her that there had to be enough noise in the warehouse to keep her entrance undetected and she had all intentions to use that to her advantage. She had spent almost a week trailing the boys until she had finally managed to catch up by look because they had all gone for the same case.

The sight she came upon nearly made her roll her eyes if it hadn't been a little serious because the boys were good but also had a tendency to get themselves into more trouble than necessary. They would deny it, no doubt, but they both had a thing for dramatics, and their angel whom Eileen had never personally met wasn't any better from the stories she had heard.

Dean was against three opponents at the same time while behind him, crumbled against a stack of crates, the angel in the trenchcoat didn't look so well, clutching at a wound on his side. Judging by the glances Dean was throwing over his shoulder again and again, he was on pure protection instincts and it was better to let him keep fighting without risking to get in the way and get nicked on accident, let alone shot. Eileen had heard enough stories about his tunnel vision when angered.

Still, it was good to see him again.

And it was even better maybe to see Sam again.

She had to take some steps forward on the walkway she had entered on, Sam was cornered back against the far side of the warehouse, demon blade slashing but visibly weakened by something. He was stumbling back with every second attack, something was wrong with his right leg and Eileen was rushing forward on hopefully silent steps, the longer she remained hidden, the bigger her advantage.

She shifted her gun into one hand and grabbed one of the hex bags that they had procured after her current companion had found out how to banish these creatures for good. Adam was still at the motel and part of Eileen felt bad that she had just rushed off when she had gotten a hint towards Dean's and Sam's location, Adam had been searching for them as well but she had just needed to act quick before they missed them again.

Explaining their half-brother's return could come after she made sure they were still in one piece.

Eileen slipped along the walkway until it became clear that there were no stairs leading down on this side so she doubled back towards the stack of crates and boxes and she just hoped for the best when she climbed over the railing. Saving the day from Winchester recklessness made on a little reckless as well, so she took a deep breath and then jumped. She hit the crates hard but didn't completely lose or balance or crash to the ground in an avalanche of metal and wood but it certainly made enough noise to have every head on that part of the warehouse turn her way.

Including the only other human one.

Sam's eyes met her in the short moment they had where the monsters were caught up in deciding which target to go for, now where they were two. Hazel eyes widened and his lips formed something that could have been her name but one of the monsters chose that moment to have made a decision and slammed into Sam with such a force that his frozen self toppled over to the ground.

Eileen didn't waste any more time and called out a short "close your eyes" warning before she threw the hex bag right into the middle of the just now scattering group of monsters. The bag hit the ground and the creatures immediately started twisting and flickering, another blink later most of them were just gone, just like Adam's findings in the books had promised. With both hands now free again, Eileen snapped them both back to the handle of her gun and took care of the two who had been out of radius, also the two who had thrown themselves onto Sam.

Two well aimed head hots with the myrrh blessed bullets later both of those creatures vanished as well and Sam rolled back onto his back, frantically looking around until he could meet her eyes. Covered in gore and blood and dirt and his hair all over the place. Eileen calmly set the safety back onto her gun and then pocketed it for now so she could have both hands and sign a smiling "Surprise?"

"Eileen?" He didn't sign, clearly too shocked right now to even have his mind think of that but he was looking straight at her, "how is this... how are you..." And then his head swung around to look over to where Dean still had to be fighting and Eileen pulled her gun again, checked the amount of bullets and then signed for Sam to stay down before walking closer to Dean's still ongoing struggle. She took aim and took down each creature, in one case even two with one bullet and Dean's head snapped around to stare at her when nothing came at him anymore.

He blinked, then gaped and then his lips formed her name as well before he in the next moment clearly remembered the injured angel behind him and turned to race over to Castiel. Eileen still saw him fall to his knees next to the angel before she once more pocketed her gun and then hurried back to where Sam had somehow managed to sit himself up on his own, no matter how bad he looked. He didn't say anything when she crouched down at his side and began to prop along the bloodied parts of him but she did feel his eyes on her while she made sure he wasn't bleeding to his death. He twitched away when she got his leg, revealing a deep slash that would need stitches and she quickly pulled off the light scarf she had been wearing to make a proper kind of timid lady expression when she had talked to the town priest to get some answers.

When she was done, already half moving up to get Sam up on his feet and then out to the cars where she knew Baby stacked a proper first aid kit, Sam grabbed her hand and waited until she was looking at him before he let go again to sign.

"How are you here? Are you real?"

"I'm very real," she signed back and then went on quickly when the emotions rolled up in his eyes, "we can talk when someone is stitching you up." She insisted and Sam nodded, reluctantly but he did, letting her help his still too freakishly tall self get up again. He swayed when he was standing and she worried a little over bloodloss but he stabilized himself quickly again, trying not to lean too much on her. Close as she was nevertheless she felt how he had to be speaking by the vibrations in his chest and she looked up to find Dean supporting a pale Castiel.

"I want out of this first," Dean was saying in answer to whatever Sam must have asked him or said to him and green eyes looked to her. "Patch them up first, talk then?" He directed his question at her and Eileen nodded in agreement, so they made their way out of the warehouse and out to Baby. Dean deposited Castiel in shotgun while Sam and her in some way tried to get him to stretch out on the backrow without knocking his thick head on any edges. Dean grabbed the first aid kit and set it onto the top of the frontrow seats so they could both have easy access to it.

"Stupid," Eileen signed and muttered while she cut off Sam's jeans over the right knee without giving any care over whether or not he might have liked those pants. "Stupid move," she went on and handed the scissors to Dean, looking up to Sam's sheepish face where he was propped up on his elbows to watch her. "You didn't even know how to banish them properly."

"We were hoping chopping off their heads might be enough," Sam told her and then flinched when she used disinfectant and wipes to clean the wound before thinking about needle and string.

She also gave him such a deadpanning glare that Sam flushed in embarassment and mumbled a "sorry" that she just barely caught until he shifted onto just one arm to sign it as well. She was about to chew him out a little more when Dean tapped on her arm and she turned to face him, he was holding up the needle and string kit.

"Done this before?" He wanted to know and he already looked like he was just accepting her return without questions asked, shock brushed off because there things to do.

"Once," she answered him and Dean made a switch gesture, handing her a rolled up bandage as they passed outside the car. Castiel smiled at her when she kneeled down and then surprised her with completely flawless sign language gestures, introducing himself to her. She finished off bandaging his foot and thigh before replying to him.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she began and didn't even speak the words out like she did with Sam still and with Dean anyway, or with Adam, "I heard a lot about you. Before." Before she had been fucking mauled to death after weeks of paranoid running.

"Do you know how you got back?" Castiel asked her with hesitant hand movements as if he wasn't sure if the question might not be hitting a bad spot.

"We have a theory," Eileen told him but couldn't go on because Dean finished up with Sam and needed a bandage from the kit, she patted the angel's arm and then walked over to her own car. She grabbed her phone from the front seat and grimaced at the hand full of messages that Adam had sent her when she hadn't returned from her 'be back in twenty' trip to the church.

She typed him a quick 'I got them' before walking back to Baby where Castiel had tiredly leaned back into the shotgun seat, she wondered what had happened to him, Sam had told her angels were so powerful and Adam had said exactly the same. Sam and Dean were arguing but she didn't try to follow the conversation when she could only read Sam's lips from her position. Her phone quickly buzzed and Adam had answered her with a 'wtf? You just went in there guns blazing, didn't you? Where are you?'

'I'll come get you when I know where they are staying, now stay put.'

'Fine. Did you get hurt? Them?'

'Nothing too serious.'

He didn't write back then anymore and Eileen slipped her phone into the other pocket of her jeans, Sam caught her eyes and pushed Dean's hands away to sit up properly again.

"Can I ask now?" He wanted to know from her and Dean turned around as well, there was something harder but also softer about them, and she wondered what they had been through in the little more than two years she had been gone.

"It's a long story," she signed and spoke again, "it involved angels." Castiel turned slowly to pay attention now as well. "And I didn't come back alone. He can explain better."

"He?"

She spent a short moment debating between telling and not telling them and then decided that blunt honesty would work better.

"Your brother."

\--

Hours later, sitting in the back of her car with Sam while Adam drove behind Dean towards the Bunker that was still hours away, Eileen was surprised that Sam wasn't questioning her without end. Back in the motel, Adam had explained what he couldn't be absolutely sure to be the truth but he certainly believed in it enough. Neither the brothers nor Castiel looked particularly convinced that Archangels were in the mood to grant them any good things anymore but they took it.

Took it with a tiredness that showed that they had only recently gone through a lot.

Eileen would wait to ask those questions until Sam stopped looking at her like she was gonna vanish any second and he would wake up from just a nice dream. Hopefully a nice dream. Sam had insisted on driving with them in case traffic caught Adam off from Dean and Castiel, but Dean had made a face that had showed his amusement over that pathetic excuse.

"I'm not gonna disappear," Eileen said quietly when Sam glanced her way again, Adam was focused on city traffic and had turned on the radio earlier. And with Sam she could mostly sign anyway, he had gotten so good in the little time they had become good friends and apparently he hadn't lost any of that knowledge. He shifted until he was facing her more easily, looking even taller in this tiny car.

"I missed you," he signed and she smiled, "and you just also jumped from like the ceiling to save my ass, throwing hex bags and shooting like some badass. After an Archangel brought you and my brother back." The Archangel he spelled out because she had never been in the know about angels being real until she had met the Winchesters and though she knew a sign for angel, she certainly had never bothered to consider Archangel a necessary thing to research. "I'm gonna need some time to realize you're actually real."

She grabbed one of his hands out of mid movement to squeeze it, Sam immediately wrapped his long fingers around hers, holding on a little overwhelmed. She knew it couldn't be easy for him, he had spent so long suffering from hallucinations and people just didn't come back from the dead for the Winchesters, not in a good way.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Not this time." She promised him and didn't point out that he still hadn't let go of her hand. She didn't have any memories of being dead, of being in Heaven as Adam claimed, but she had missed human interaction, human contact. A handshake as Castiel had given her once his little Grace had healed him a little and made him more lucid at the motel. A pat to the back as Dean had given her after he had let go of Adam at the motel. A hug, a big warm hug as Sam had given her before Adam had tried to answer their many questions.

A good half an hour later, after comfortable silence and hand-holding, Sam conked out, exhaustion and pain meds knocking him out and she took off her jacket to cushion his head against the window.

She had idea why she had been chosen or why she could have been chosen to be returned to life but she wasn't going to complain, she was going to grasp this second chance and live it. Saving these boys' asses, kick some ass in the process, save people and kill monsters. Be surrounded by a family of choice. Be surrounded by a man who could become something more than a friend, and the good thing was that she had time to figure everything out now without rushing things.

She wasn't going to go back to being a lone ranger, she had tasted the danger in that and she wouldn't make that mistake twice. She would ask Sam at some point in the next days what happened to the British Men of Letters, if there was anything left where she could get some justice in whatever form it may be.

She would keep hunting but she would also do more now, live, laugh, love.

\--

"You died and came back," Dean tells her a good week later when he drags Sam and her out of the library and away from research to eat something, "guns blazing and ass kicking. Makes you a Winchester in my eyes." They grin at each other and then at Sam whose ears are turning red. "Welcome to the family, Eileen."


End file.
